kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Sha
'Kei Sha''' was a General of the Zhao Military and one of Ri Boku's vassals. Appearance Kei Sha was a clean shaven man whose hair ends in two spheres which could be a tribal style in Zhao. Personality Kei Sha had good manners, as seen in his speech and actions. He seemed to enjoy watching his opponents being torn apart by his elaborate traps, However, he will become irritated if the opponent is not lured by the trap and doesn't reveal their characteristics and method of warfare, even to the extent of provoking him to enter the battlefield, As Ri Boku described, his impatience is his weakness, which lead to his death. He was aiming for the last free seat of Zhao's Three Great Heavens. History When Keisha was young his village was attack by bandits & they killed his parents in front of him. After that he worked & lived in a old weapons shop while winning money from strategy tournaments. One day he defeated one of Ri Boku students & Riboku noticing his talent took him in. Story During the preparations for the war against the state of Yan, Kei Sha was sent to ask Hou Ken to join the Zhao forces. He comments on Houken's limitations in his attempt to surpass Ou Ki's shadow and informs him that he may find his answer on the battlefield. He participated in the battle against Great General Geki Shin and was in charge of the captured Yan soldiers. Coalition Invasion Arc Months later, Kei Sha led the attack on Bayou, conquering the Qin city at the start of the Coalition war. On the first day of battle, Kei Sha nearly bests Duke Hyou by capturing his rear and dealing significant damage. It was only due Shin and the Hi Shin unit, who rallied the troops in the rear, that Duke Hyou's army escaped irreparable damage to their numbers. This act in itself was significant as Duke Hyou's intuition led an army outnumbered in disadvantaged terrain to victory against the Wei army whose general had knowledge of war on par with Ou Sen and surpassing even Ren Pa. Koku You Campaign Arc Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} A trusted subordinate and vassal of Ri Boku, Kei Sha is a peculiar instinctive general that wa said to be the closest to take the final seat of the Three Great Heavens. With a high attribute of tactical knowledge, he is likened to a spider who weaves a web of fluid strategy to entangle and ensnare his opponents. His instinctive skills allowed him to defeat in simulation battles many strategists including Ri Boku himself at few ocasions. To date, Kei Sha is the instinctive general with the highest attribute in knowledge of war that in itself does not count for the strength of his own intuition. Duke Hyou remarked that despite the kinds of precarious situations he puts himself in or strength of his offense, Kei Sha proved to be an elusive opponent. During the Battle of Kankoku Pass he was able to efectively lead Duke Hyou into a trap and strike the rear of his army, nearly defeating him. During the Battle of Koku You he decided to launch a flanking attack on 2nd unit in order to completely cut off Rai Do's reinforcements. This enabled him to isolate Raido and Zenou units and force them to retreat - something that was even outside of Kan Ki's calculations. He was even able to figure out Kan Ki's weakness, however due to his death at the hands of Shin he wasn't able to use this information in battle. Kei Sha also proven himself to be talented warrior and frontline general. He's able to lead a charge of his elite unit in order to pincer Hi Shin Unit which led to the death of many of it's soldiers and would completely wipe them out if not Zenou's attack. Later he was a challenge for Shin in their brief duel, however he wasn't good enough to defeat young commander and their clash ultimately ended up in Kei Sha's death. Gallery Manga Trivia *Ri Boku gives him the moniker "The Silent Hunter" for his ability to entrap any opponent on the battlefield. Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Instinctual Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Kei Sha Army Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Instinctual Commanders